Season 1
The Mole Season 1 was the first season of Jacob's The Mole. It began on tengaged in 2013. It was filmed throughout regions of Africa, Middle East and Europe. Contestants Execution Chart : Episodes Episode 1 This week saw the 11 players and The Mole begin their journey in Nairobi Kenya. The contestants checked in at the luxury Nairobi Serena Hotel. They were given their personal diaries and were allocated rooms. DD was not known as a cast member until during the first dinner were contestants were surprised with another cast member. Thus DD was not present for the first mission. Activeness - 'The first mission of the season tested how active the players were by giving them the simple task of posting their name in the thread. They had potential earnings of $11000, earning $1000 for everytime a different player comments the name. They were given 12 hours to complete the task. Vince, Avery, Zach, Ethan, Rabbaj, Mark, Michael and CJ all earnt money. However Muffin, Violet and Matthew failed to do so. '''Scavenger - '''For their first assignment, competitors were given a scavenger hunt across the internet. They would recieve $20000 if the completed it. The first clue was an image that would point to the identity of a famous tennis player. The picture was a blank periodic table with two highlighted squares. These squares put together spelt Na Li, the answer to the first clue. From there they performed various tasks to find the final answer. They were given 24 hours to complete the task. After a bit of a struggle, the group narrowly completed the challenge with minutes to spare. As Mark was first to complete the task, he was surprised with the first ever exemptiom. The execution took place at a blackedout airport, where the surving players immediatly board a plane to an unknown destination. CJ was executed. Episode 2 Whilst on the plane to the unknown destination, Jacob revealed the destination to be Cairo, Eygpt. He also said that the next mission started in the plane with the 11 contestants had to split themselves into two groups. 3 people who arn't anything and the rest being good with numbers. It was revealed that the not afraids would be sky-diving out of the plane and numbers would run a poll in which they would recieve $5000 for everyone above 10%. After they did their missions the group checked into the Four Seasons Hotel. '''Skydiving '- For this mission, the three not afraids (Mark, DD and Zach) had to complete a skydive. For each completed jump they would be awarded $10000. All were worried and had the doubts, but in the end only Mark completed the jump just before time ran out. They earned $10000 from a possible $30000. 'Keeping Count '- For the second part of the mission, the rest of the group that did not skydive would each be put into a pole were they would have to strive to get 10%. Each person who did this would get $5000 fo a possible earning of $40000. But also, the highest percent would earn an exemption. In the end, only Vince, Ethan, Matthew and Violet scored with Ethan earning the exemption. They earned $20000. '''To The Auction - For this weeks assigment the group had to get a design to auction on tengaged and profit what ever money was earned from the auction as long as it was smaller than $50000. The group failed, making this a very good week for the mole. Episode 3 This week, the group remained in Eygpt, but due to budget cuts, their sleeping arrangements change drastically into tents. This week the group needed to split into two teams. The black team comprised of Muffin, Ethan, Mark and Michael. And the green team comprised of Michael, Vince, Rabbaj and DD. Varia was not on a team. The Unbelieveable Truth '- In this assignment the two teams competed for exemptions. 3 people on each team would need to tell a secret, whilst the other member had to match the other teams secret. For every one they matched they scored the group $2000. Also the team with the most right answers all earnt exemptions. The black team matched 1 secert whilst the green team didnt match any. '''The Sacrifice '- At the conclusion of the assignment, the black team were offered the oppurtunity to give up their exemption for $5000 . However nobody accepted this offer. 'Puppet Masters '- For the mission, 8 people were chosen as good at puzzles and the remaining was good at following orders. Michael was chosen as taking orders. Each of the puzzle people had to answer 4 questions about Eygpt, which if right, the answers would create the code for a safe. Once all were completed, Michael was handed them all and had to make a decision on the safe comboination by anaylising what answers were the majority. Michael failed to open the safe. Had he opened it they would have earned $10000. Episode 4 'Sliding Puzzle '- For this mission, all contestants were given the oppotunity to earn an exemption. All they needed to do was to complete the sliding puzzle in the fastest time. However, if they chose not to participate they would earn $2000 for the pot. But if they did decide to compete, they would remove $1000 from the pot. Mark was the only person who chose to complete the puzzle. 'Survey '- For this mission, each person completed a survey. The questions were: *Who is most deserving of an advantage in The Mole? *Who is most deserving of a -1 point in the next quiz? *Who is most deserving of an exemption? *Who is most deserving of bonus token? *Who is least likely The Mole? *Who is most likely The Mole? The majority was tallied and each person got an award/punishment. *Rabbaj - Was given a clue to The Mole *Varai - was given a -1 point on her next quiz *Rabbaj - earnt an exemption pass which he can use any week uo to the final 5 *Varia - earnt a bonus token to use at a quiz *Varia - was the only person to compete in the mission *Mark - was told he wasnt to compete in the next mission As the mission for Varia, all she had to do was get enough people to post her name so she would become trending. She had 3 hours to do so however failed. This kept $5000 out of the pot. '''Friends- For this assignment the group needed to get 30 people to come to the thread and comment. However they didn't succeed to get any people. At the execution, players were given the option to be bribed out of the game for $20000. No one accepted. Episode 5 'A Blast from the Past '- In this assignment, the group were told to rank themselves from 1 to 6 with 1 being smartest and 6 being dumbest. As a result of the survey in the previous episode, Mark was not allowed to compete. After the team grouped themselves, they were told they were to be given a clue t o the identity of a tengaged user. Once they think they know who it is they were to go to that persons first evr blog on tengaged where they'd find another clue. The trick was that each clue got increasingling difficult so the 'smarter'people had more difficult problems. In the end Muffin was able to figure out the entire problem by himself and earnt the team $10000. '''No Shoes, No Shirt, But Hopefully Service - '''In this assignment, the group was misguided to a spa retreat where they believed they were spending the day off to socialise, where in fact, it was a setup for their next assignment. Their clothes and shoes were stolen while they recieved the spa tretment. Afterwards they had to go out on the street and at least find one item of clothing of citizens backs to win Clues and Sabotages Sabotages WEEK #1 To divert suspicion away from him, Michael did decide to earn the easy $1000. In the scavenger hunt, Michael was given all the answers so he deliberately stayed away to watch the others crash and burn and get suspicion. WEEK #2 Michael was told to be a numbers person so it would be easier to sabotage unnoticed. He was told to not vote for himself and get as many people as possible to vote for Ethan, this caused suspicion towards Ethan as it wasted lots of money and earned him an exemption. In the auction, he was told to simply get people to neg the blog, but he didnt need to do it because in the end the group failed by themselves. WEEK #3 Michael was told to get his team to win knowing that by winning he lost more money than he would win. He was told to keep safety losing potential profit. Luckily this was covered by the entire team keeping safety. He was told to be the code breaker as all he had to do was enter the wrong combination, knowing the real one as it was already provided to him. WEEK #4 Michael sabotage in the assignment was simple, not to compete! As no one else did this didn't bring much suspicion. For the first of two missions, Michael decided to draw suspicion off of him by playing as a player. As Mark was the only one that went safety over money, little suspected Michael. WEEK #5 Similar to the previous week, all Michael did was not help. He did however stay active to divert suspicion. WEEK #6 Again, Michaels strategy in the Weakest link was to be out first. By doing this, he let all the others argue and get suspicion on them. Michael observed this and noticed suspicion turned to Rabbaj and he began to exploit this later. Michael obviously decided to participate in the Exemption challenge. But he was playing to win, he made sure that his score was always in second place. This meant he was still taking money out of the pot, but by not winning, he diverted suspicion. WEEK #7 In Europe Travels, Michael immediately asked for a clue, a move that took $500 out of the pot. He knew the answer, but by not sharing it he threatened the groups success. In the counting challenge, on numerous occasions he posted the wrong number, making the team stuff up. Clues CLUE #1 When I sent you the mail informing you you had been selected it read as followed... "Many people applied, but you eleven are the ones who have been chosen to compete on....the mole. Upon arrival each of you will be assigned a diary. Not all of you will use it, but the ones who do will have a great advantage. Kenya, of all places will be where you will begin your amazing journey. Each of you will be taken to John F. Kennedy International Airport where you will meet for the first time and fly to Kenya. Your fate is in your own hands. Be smart, deciving and adapt to everyting. Only you choose if you go home, so make sure you detect the mole! You guys have fun, I will see Nairobi." If you look closer, the first letter of each sentence spells out.....M.....U.....N.....K.....E.....Y......B.....O.....Y CLUE #2 In the rules i intentionally forgot to mention that the mole could be executed and replaced if inactive. I referred to the mole as Mr. Mole, effectively making the mole a male CLUE #3 As you know, between executions was about a week. So each week on Fridays between 7:41-7:42pm AEST (1:41-142am PST) the group picture was changed to the general Mole logo to a morse code message. I have provided pictures below. The messages said "The Mole is not______" with a different person each week. For example week one said "The Mole is not Vince" CLUE #4 In Cairo, Michaels room number was 3656, an anagram of 6653, which on a phone dial is MOLE CLUE #5 In executions before final 4, Michaels name was always called fourth the number of letters in the word mole. CLUE #6 All though not really a clue, more so a cover up, after the execution in which Matthew quit, I announced my holiday. If you looked carefully, I announced it moments after Michael was banned and said it was for 3 days, the length of his ban. CLUE #7 In the conclusion of the third mission, I said the mole was streaking ahead. In more ways than one. And this was literally the case. At the tipi me of execution, Michaels avatar clothes were of the same colour as his skin. CLUE #8 When the group came to the spa retreat, the address was 1368. On Michaels application he was 13 years old and had 68 karma points. 1368. CLUE #9 Possibly the most obvious clue, in week 6 before the execution only Muffin, Ethan and Vince had question marks below their names. Mark and Rabbaj didn't as they had exemptions, but Michael didn't have a question mark either. This indicated he definitely wasn't going home even though he didn't have an exemption, so he had to be the mole. CLUE #10 In the final 5 mission, the group needed to count to 645. On a telephone keypad this can be translated to MIK, an abbreviation for Mike, a nickname for Michael.